Raiders of the Khyber
by Sylo Corden
Summary: Ravena doesn't have the best life, on the run from home and filled with questions she finds herself in with a menagerie of adventurer's. If she plays her card right she might also find answers . . .
1. Chapter 1

Sharn, city of towers, the greatest city in the Eberron world, it keeps within it two million souls, each striving for a foothold on the ladder of life. It is raining and the water falls in sheets. It seems to always be raining whenever I visit the city, as if my presence makes the towers themselves weep.

Looking up the tallest towers are invisible in the downpour and I wonder idly if they are taller than the clouds above the rain, the nobility up on their high perches looking down on the pitied souls below as the water swirls and wind gusts around on the lowly streets. My once dry perch is steadily succumbing to the driving rain; there are dryer areas in the city to stay the night though I'm a little wary of going out into the downpour for a marginal comfort.

A young woman passes below herding several small children through the labyrinth of passages, the woman is smartly dressed in warm clothing though the children she herds are scraggy, all in ill-fitting clothes, their faces streaked with dirt, only half are wearing shoes. There are still good people in the city and I feel oddly comforted to know that these children will be dry tonight, maybe even have a meal if the woman has money to provide for those not her own.

The wind roars again and a roof tile slips above me, letting the rain in. so much for staying dry tonight, suddenly going out in search of a better roost is a reasonable idea. Stretching my wings to shake loose the water I take to the air, immediately the whole city is in my view, each gutter and drain overflowing into their own river, pooling in the market squares forming almost lake-like puddles.

A scream cuts through the night, desperate, one of agony, for one man the ladder of life just got slippery. I fly over in the direction from where the scream came, three figures huddle over a smaller fourth, even with the driving rain and my great height the tell tale red of blood washes in to join the rest of the swirling water. One less soul in the city tonight, several figures including a dog rush toward the scene, one figure rushing well ahead is caught by one of the attackers and thrown bodily over the bridge, his demise causes one of the approaching men to slow and a curse rings out, though somewhat muffled by the rain. The wind buffets under my wing, time to find a perch, the souls below are forgotten as I search for a speck of dry in the unrelenting rain.

The city watch bell tower, every available dry spot taken by other birds though many of the pigeons fly off into the rain at my approach, I find it strange that birds cannot abide my presence in this form, though tonight I'm relieved as I settle down for the remainder of the night.

 **A/N:** Hi, this is a campaign I played many, many years ago with an old D &D group and was my first attempt at writing up a character story, I hope you enjoy, sadly the campaign was never truly finished, but if there's a wish then I'll see about finishing the story off behind the scenes. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn approaches as I wake; the light stains the sky a soft red. My skin prickles with the familiar sensation that signals my change, I stretch my wings and lift off the edge turning midair as my transformation occurs, landing lightly on my feet at the door to the watch house; I smile lightly to myself, getting better. The first month or so of my nightly changes would usually result in me falling from whatever rafter I had been perched upon, to land rather clumsily, and in some cases painfully, on the floor.

These days I woke just before the dawn, tuned as I was now to the rise and fall of the sun.

I looked about myself to get my bearings, the city watch block I had spent the night in was that of Daggerwatch and the surrounding houses were low bearing, dwarf sector, a little walk around confirmed I was in the Highhold neighbourhood in the Cliffside area of Sharn, my wandering led me to a small tavern, the symbol above the door represented the house Ghallanda, a shining harp was painted on the door, The Silver Lyre.

Inside the air was warm and dry, very welcoming after the downpour of the night, a Halfling barmaid rushed gaily to serve the few patrons that were already on the premises, I took a seat near the bar and waited to be served. I was approached not by the maid but by a half elf, she was richly dressed standing out somewhat from the surrounds, she carried her head highly and her presence spoke wealth and power, her vivid green eyes were intelligent and inquisitive.

"Ravena D'Vadalis" she spoke my name, not as a question but as a statement of fact, and she turned and walked to an alcove to the rear of the establishment, clearly I was to follow, and did so taking in her graceful fluid walk as I seated myself opposite.

"Taylor sends his regards. Would you care for something to eat?" She gestured the bowl of fruit on the table and called across the maid, murmuring to her quickly about expectant guests. Taylor was a friend of my family, and he worked at Morgrave University in their ancient thaumaturgy department, after my incident I approached him for a cure to my problem, so far he had been slow in progress, my friendship with the mage was supposed to be a secret as was his assignment- for his protection more than anything- how did this half elf know my name and more puzzling how did she know my whereabouts? Did she expect me here? My brain raced through a million and one questions, was Taylor safe? Had Daemian found him? Did he suspect I was trying to undo his handiwork? The elf must have noticed my confusion for she steadied her gaze and laid a reassuring hand on my arm, her signet ring glinted in the tavern light, Ir'Leyden, nobility.

"Taylor is safe, his relationship to you is only in my knowledge because he found it necessary to use my services, I am somewhat displeased to find that negotiations are being undertaken on the University premises without my knowledge, none the less Taylor gave me sufficient reason not to call attention to your little project. Your investigation so far has been without charge; conducted for the sake of research and friendship, as Taylor is acquainted with your family. However expenses have come up which need to be addressed".

I fidgeted in my seat, I had little money. Taylor was aware and had tried to use items and incantations already in his possession, if money was involved then it must be trickier than I thought, that still didn't explain how she knew who I was.

"The university is undertaking a light expedition, a retrieval of artefacts, as payment for our services we'd like you to be a part of the team" she continued, either oblivious to my discomfort or choosing to ignore it, I relaxed a little, realising that they didn't want money and I was still a secret. This was going well. I picked up an apple from the bowl and removed a dagger from my thigh. As I peeled the rind I met her gaze, and asked, "How did you know who I was? And I believe I'm at a disadvantage, as I know nothing about you, not even your name" she smiled at me as though I was but a child, the smile of someone who has presented you with something obvious yet you still don't understand.

"I'm Iriana Ir'Leyden, the head of Pre-Galifar studies at Morgrave University. Taylor came to me to look at ancient history books on transformation, which peaked my curiosity as he's currently teaching elemental thaumaturgy, quite a different topic for him to be researching, he discreetly told me of your problem and I've been helping him ever since." She took some time to order a drink from the maid, and sipped slowly before continuing, "I must admit I never thought I would actually meet you, I'm originally here to hire the crew for my expedition, I happened to notice your dismount from the watch tower this morning, I noticed you shift form instantaneously, its fluid, like nothing I'd ever seen before, not like the transformations of shifters or when a druid takes on animal form; had I blinked I'm sure I would have missed it entirely. Taylor had mentioned your unusual shifting ability, though I admit it wasn't until I saw your hand that I was sure it was you" I looked down at my hand, a band of pale skin surrounded my right ring finger, where my signet ring should sit, the ring that tells my station in this world, the ring I no longer wore in order to stay hidden from him and his fiends. Wearing the ring was dangerous, though it seemed that I was still recognisable just by not wearing one at all, I placed my hands under the table, colour rushing up my cheeks as my memory flashed and images of his face broke into my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rises slowly above the house of D'Vadalis, the glow seeps into the yards, the stables, the animals, even the very brick of the great house drinks in the light. There are multitudes of birds in their coloured splendour; the horses of every possible breed graze peacefully, young foals frolicking in the stream that winds into their paddock, kicking up sprays of diamond clear water, the wolves by the gate stretch lazily, their great coats gleaming and full, all creatures here find peace, a sanctuary from the harsh world where they are hunted for food, for fur or for the sport of it, some such as the wolves stay peacefully all year as self-appointed guardians of the house grounds.

The land owned by my family is prosperous and full of life, the best of any animal can be bred here, horses bred for war, powerful and strong with none of the fear of screams and blood of the battlefield, birds bred to send messages, bred to hunt, or there for the aid in magic, many have a sentience far more complex than our own, otters swim the river systems and can predict the most turbulent and lengthy of flood periods, wolves know the harshness of winter and predict the loss of the wild populous, ravens, smartest of all birds, know when the rains come, and the horses so attuned with the wind that by watching their play you can tell when the fiercest storm is about to approach, even the arrival of the spawning fish dictates the prosperity of the year to come. Such is my home, my father is head of this great land, by his hand we have grown tenfold and now our animals are the most sought after by anyone whatever they require them for.

As the youngest of three daughters my life was made to be simple, my father and family would cater for my every whim as a child, I never wanted for anything. I was carefree in my life, I played with the young animals and even now I will walk down a street in a strange land to hear a whinny in greeting by a horse whom I had cared for or an aerial salute from one of the many species of bird my family breed in their menagerie, such was their acceptance of me.

My eldest sister Carlie was married when I was but ten years old to a young man of a neighbouring breeder clan, I remember her sad face as she left the family home, though excited to begin her new life with her husband Evan, he was a caring man, and with a warhorse he had no equal, he could tame any horse no matter its past abuse and no-one could best his riding skills, he would visit often to speak with my father about the breeding of faster horses that were also strong, as strength was usually sacrificed for speed and visa-versa, these discussions would take many nights and Carlie would visit with him and for those few days it would seem as though she had never left, she would weave my hair into intricate braids whilst my other sister Esmeralda sat upon the rug talking of how she wished to be married to a handsome and powerful man who would take care of her every need like father, we would laugh and say how father would ensure no less for her.

On my thirteenth birthday my father gave me a horse that was to become my saviour, my escape and my best friend, he arrived that morning after being transported straight from the battlefield, his ivory coat was encrusted with dry blood to such a state you could not see if were his own or that of his previous master, he had a prominent limp on his right fore foot and his eyes were wild and foam flew from his mouth, it took three stable men to hold him steady, my father used his magical gifts to calm the roaring stallion but for once my fathers magic failed him, "he cannot be calmed, I'm afraid he must be destroyed, see that it is quick and…"

"NO!" I screamed rushing forward, never had an animal been destroyed under my fathers rule and I was not to witness it now, I clung to my fathers robe as though a toddler again, "Please father, do not give up so easily, please, save him, I know you have it in your power" Desperation clung to me and a sudden sense of grief at the loss of this horse's life overwhelmed me, I was startled by my reaction but clung to my father tighter, my father looked down on me with his wise eyes and saw my turmoil.

"Dearest daughter, you act as though this animal were a companion to you as if your fates were connected, there is nothing I can do for him, he will not stay still even to be relieved of his wounds, he cannot stay", tears formed in my eyes and fell, uncaring of the men that stared at myself and my father, My father drew back his shoulders and sighed deeply and for the first time I saw his age and the weight of the house upon his shoulders, "very well, he is yours to keep, as a birthday present to you, but only on one condition", I was overwhelmed and jumped at his words

"Anything father, name it and it shall be done" he placed a restraining hand on my shoulder until I stopped my jumping, I calmed for the moment and waited expectantly for his answer, "you will be taught the druid crafts of magic and learn the skills necessary to keep and tame your new charge, you will study hard and you will not fail, that is the price I ask"

I was eager and accepting and my father called a tutor for me that day, I was to begin at the start of the next week, my friends were all notified that I would be unavailable most of my time and told that if my studies lagged under acceptable circumstances that Thowra, as my new charge was to be called would be sent to another breeder.

Thowra was led reluctantly into a fresh stable and given bran mash and hay whilst my father had a separate paddock built for him, my father still feared that he was too dangerous to be put with others of his kind.

That night, though my father had forbid me to visit Thowra without an escort, I crept into the stable yard to see him, he was fully awake and alert at my approach, he was still coated in blood as no stable-hand had dared to enter his enclosure, _that would not do_.

I warmed a bucket of water and brought a soft sponge to his cell door, I had stuffed my pockets to the brim with carrots and a few oats, I tempted him forward, inch by slow inch until he was close enough to touch, he had enormous crystal blue eyes that stared suspiciously at me, but seeing I was not even fully grown he decided I was of no threat and should maybe eat what I offered, just the swish of his long tail would be enough to knock me over. Whilst he ate I steadily climbed into his enclosure, warm water to hand and began to wash his flanks clean, he didn't flinch but seemed content to leave me to my task, he was enormous and after an hour I had to rest and fetch another bucket to stand upon to reach his back. My lower back began to throb as I worked most of the night, firstly to wash off the blood, and I was relieved to find that it did not belong to Thowra, then to groom him with the dandy brush followed by the body brush. I combed his mane and tail and cleaned his hooves, taking measurements to replace his shoes with lighter ones. All war horses were fitted with heavy shoes, some even had spikes upon them so that they could inflict maximum damage to their enemies. All the while he stood content to chew his oats and carrots and feel a little more refreshed and clean.

It was dawn before I had fully finished, he glowed now in the soft light, he was all soft ivory with a few stray stands of black in his long mane, had he a horn I would have thought him a unicorn. Wearily I clambered out of his enclosure and leaned against his gate, simply watching him, I stood there for a long while, and was in a dozing trance when suddenly he snorted loudly charging the gate of his cell, roaring. I back pedalled quickly in my haste I banged sharply into someone stood behind me, strong arms grasped mine and held me, I looked down but did not see the ring all the stable hands wore, a stranger. I struggled from his grip and turned to stare into the face of a young man.

He was maybe eighteen, no older than twenty at least, he had a beautiful face that was chiselled to perfection, but he also seemed harsh, those beautiful lines hard and sharp giving him no softness, his eyes were such a dark brown they appeared black and his black hair was framed round his face, his fringe just into his eye-line, giving the impression that he was hiding from everyone, he glared at me, clearly angry at my presence here, Thowra continued to thrash at his gate eyes flaring hotly and mouth foaming in frustration. "Dangerous brute needs to be put down" was all the young man said, his voice grating and as harsh as his face, he glared at me once more then walked away.

My father called me to him then, clearly distraught at not finding me in my room this morning, I brushed quickly at my clothes covered in ivory hair and went to meet him, and he was in the courtyard talking amiably to an elderly gentleman, Thowra's frantic mood seemed to have stopped completely, the young man aside the older man. My father tutted at my appearance but said nothing of it,

"Ravena child, this is Magnus Corpin of the breeders council, and this is his apprentice Daemian D'Vadalis, he is related on your mothers side I believe though as to the exact degree I am unsure, Master Daemian here is to spend the summer with us to learn from our stable-hands, I am assured he is very talented and is already turning heads in the southern household, I am sure you'll be great friends"

The gaze that Daemian gave me was anything but warm and friendly, I suddenly felt like I was a hunted animal, Daemian simply turned to my father and offered him the most charming smile, "yes sir" he said smoothly "I'm certain we will"


	4. Chapter 4

I was brought back to myself as the barmaid came over to inform Iriana that her people had arrived. Curiously I looked about the tavern; in the doorway stood an unusual party of men; I say men: there was a dwarf, a half elf, a one armed sea captain, two tall imposing figures who were wrapped heavily in their cloaks, preventing me from seeing them properly. It wasn't just the men that drew the eye, it was the compact zoo that they brought in with them- a large black dog and raven seemed to hover around one of the wrapped men, a parrot sat daintily on the half elf's shoulder, and an otter stood at the feet of the dwarf; that many animals in a party usually meant wizards, druids and such, a lot of magical energy and firepower.

If these were the men that Iriana was sending I was curious as to what artefacts she wished to retrieve- clearly, the task was going to be troublesome. I sighed quietly as I tried to conceive how I would be of help to such a crew. I was not that good with magic, and what spells I had were for aiding in animal handling, certainly not for combat. However, I had training of sorts for combat, and I was agile enough to avoid being hit.

My mind wandered to my training sessions with Evan and Carlie. Evan's house sat upon the edge of the great forest and he was used to wandering pillagers. He had taught me skills to defend myself. Carlie had taught me healing magic, which she in turn had learnt from the caretaker of Evan's home, so as to cover any bruises I'd gained whilst practising. After leaving home I had spent some time with a travelling man, who had taught me the ways of the ninja, this path had fascinated me, and the old man had been pleased with the progress I had made in such a short time with him. My natural reflexes were the key, he told me, but I had spent little enough time with him. I had tried to practise what I knew until I was skilled enough to last a common brawl, and I had taught myself archery after watching a festival. I remember the day well, I had been so curious to try it that I had paid a man three silver pieces for the use of his bow. Liking this idea, he had proceeded to set up an array of targets in the archery field- I had six arrows and four targets to hit; my first arrow flew so wide that I was afraid of hitting a passer-by, but the man simply laughed and told me to sight along the arrow. My second arrow hit the board, but not the rings that signalled the target; and my third hit the second inner ring and the man clapped me on the back

"natural ya are sweetie, natural, nah go on and have a go at the next". I drew back the bow, my arms aching a little, and let my arrows fly, each time I hit the second inner ring, not a bulls eye but consistent had been the murmurs around me, I felt quite proud at my achievement, the next morning I asked the man where I could buy a bow

"most markets have an arms stall these days what with the war and all, where you should go though is Sharn, it's a big city with hundreds of stalls and hundreds of dealers that'll get you what you want, I'd suggest talking to Mannian Clip, in the south wall quarter, he'll get you a decent bow and at a price that doesn't cost the earth" I thanked him for his time.

At this point the strangers who had walked into the bar were being shown to Iriana, and I shuffled along the bench to allow room for them all. The dwarf sat next to Iriana, along with the half elf, who nodded courteously at me. I nodded back, studying his face a little. He held his head as one who was born of nobility, and his signet ring was that of D'Lyrandar. He was overly polite and I found myself liking him from the very first moment.

The Dwarf was a strange character, his gleaming eyes looking appreciatively at the barmaids lush curves. I felt it strange that although he was obviously drooling at the sight of female company, I couldn't bring myself to think of him as perverted; he struck me more as a connoisseur of good women, if such a thing existed. His otter, curled upon his knee, rolled her chocolate eyes at him and chuckled in a soft barking sound.

The old sea captain sat at the end of the table, watching the dwarf take a long draft of ale with an envious glare, looking at him closely he had a paler complexion than any sea-goer I had ever come across. How could he not be tanned? There is no cover in the open ocean, and the smell of sea salt was strong on his clothing.

The barmaid took orders for refreshments, not even glancing to see if he required any sustenance. _Ahh_ , I thought, _an un-dead; that would explain his pale face and his lack of ale_ , something I always thought was part and parcel of a sea goer when they were land bound.

The two remaining figures sat by me. One had a raven perched upon his shoulder: he was a tall imposing man and his hood was pulled back to reveal a dark brooding face, like someone who seemed to be waging a private war inside his thoughts, his great dog sat at his feet panting loudly under the table. The raven alighted from his shoulder and landed on the table beside me, and for a second I could have sworn the bird winked at me. Just great that's all I need- a horny bird after me. The final seat was taken by the last man, a great-sword strapped to his back made him seem at first to be the largest and most dangerous of the party, but when he removed the hood from his cloak I was stunned to see a lithe slim built young man underneath. He was beautiful, truly a marble god; though his eyes were deep and full of knowledge, he seemed so delicate that the great sword he carried suddenly seemed all the more larger and impossibly huge next to him. He had huge eyes that took in everything around him, and his gaze lingered just a fraction of a second longer on me than the others'. I felt in that second that he had stared straight into my soul, and I shuddered involuntarily as I wondered what he had seen. I wasn't in the best of spirits to find out.

Iriana spoke then to the whole group in welcome, "I trust that your exploits last night have caused you no harm, and I thank you for the aid you gave my colleague" she said. I kept my mouth closed as I had no idea what she was talking about, and the half elf merely nodded in way of thanks as she continued, "Professor Borik Kerris is one of our researchers at Morgrave University, and last night his office was broken into and searched. I believe that they were looking for his journal, which contains a translation of a Dhakaan script concerning the where-abouts of an ancient artefact. After raiding his office, the attackers tracked him down into Pembly square and the rest of his adventure for the night I'm sure you know". I recalled the fallen figure on the bridge last night and the men who had rushed to his assistance; so these were his rescuers. Interesting.

The half elf cleared his throat politely and withdrew a leather bound book from his long coat, "I believe this is what they were looking for my lady" he said in a soft almost musical voice handing the journal across to Iriana who took it, muttering an incantation. The locks upon the journal sprang open and she leafed through the pages until she found a delicately drawn map.

"This is the Bleakfang Island, part of an island chain known as Sahuagin's Teeth. It is here that, according to Borik, lays an old temple of great historic significance. The university is prepared to pay you handsomely to journey to this island and retrieve any artefacts which may be of value" there was a soft silence as the party considered this, the captains eyes gleamed at the thought of gold.

"And how much does ye wish ta pay for our services ma'am?" he asked leaning forward across the table "and is it dangerous? I won't take no job if its not got adventure to it" he laughed then as if he'd made a joke of great mirth.

"The payment is one hundred gold pieces to start with; this is to purchase any provisions you think you might require for your journey. a further one thousand gold pieces are to be given upon your return; that and the university are willing to pay extra for any significantly interesting articles. As for danger, yes we believe that the people involved in Borik's attack have enough knowledge to know where to start looking, at the very least which island chain to go to, so you may meet resistance. This is why I have called you all here, you have already shown great strengths in the art of combat, and your curiosity in this matter is sufficient enough for you to answer my summons. Borik himself, whilst still alive thanks to you, is still unfit to undertake the task, and now we know others are interested we have but a little time to act ourselves. So, what is your answer?"

"Ya may count me at ya service ma'am" said the captain rising from his seat and bowing his head, clearly thinking of the gold he would receive.

"Is there a specific artefact that you are looking for?" asked the beautiful creature to my right.

"As a matter of fact there is," Iriana turned a few pages to show a drawing of a schema, "This is one of the artefacts we are looking for, though the details of its significance only Mr Kerris knows" I got the impression that she was hiding something, that she knew more about this artefact that she was letting on.

"One thousand gold pieces between six of us is not a bad deal" said the dwarf looking thoughtful for a moment, "I shall join your expedition my lady" he said finally. Iriana smiled at the dwarf, "so kind of you sir" she said, "however the gold shall be split amongst five of you not six" she looked at me meaningfully and I understood my payment in this matter all too clearly. Both the half elf and the broad dark man beside me raised their eyebrows in my direction.

"Does the lady not accompany us?" asked the dark one

"She does" answered Iriana, "this is Ravena D'…"

"Ravena will be fine", I interrupted and the dark one's eyebrow raised even higher, I didn't want to introduce myself fully as I wasn't sure I could trust this party yet.

"And what of payment for your services?" asked the half elf, intently curious.

"Something more than the value of gold is the price I have asked sir, though it is no business of yours" I hadn't meant to sound so hostile and the half elf withdrew immediately.

"If you're all agreed in this matter then I believe introductions are in order" said Iriana looking across the table to those who had yet to speak. The dwarf rose from his seat, though it made little difference to his height.

"I am Tordek ma'am, a cleric by trade and dabbler in the magic arts"

"Grissen D'Lyrandar, ma'am; you may acquire my services," stated the half elf, still eyeing me curiously, as if I was a mysterious puzzle to be solved.

"Captain Morgan" said the Sea Captain raising his only arm in salute

"Ashley" whispered the stunning man with the great-sword

"Lucien" replied the dark one nodding his acceptance of the offer.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen, lady" Iriana said looking at me "I have hired a vessel called the Wave-sprint; it waits for you in the dock and leaves as soon as you are ready. Ask for Captain Silloene, she will take you anywhere that you require"

There was thanks given and the party, myself included, began to leave. We were to meet up at noon to begin our voyage.


	5. Chapter 5

The remainder of the morning was spent preparing my knapsack and coating one of my blades with a poison which should seep into the metal itself, if the merchant was true to his word; unlikely, but even if it didn't it still looked deadly, and I could use every ounce of courage for this.

Grissen and Tordek swung by my boarding house on their way to the docks, an odd pair, Tordek crude and approachable, Grissen polite but almost emotionless, it was hard at first to see why they would work so well together, I was to learn that they balanced each other perfectly, and their familiars were of a similar opposition. Grissen's gaily coloured parrot Alvina was a beautiful, chatty bird, but the elfish profanities she could spout would make even Tordek blush, though it was difficult to see when a dwarf blushed. Tordek's golden otter Lutra on the other hand was rarely seen away from her master; she was shy and barely spoke a word. It was Alvina who chatted away about how Tordek and Grissen had been friends for many years and that Grissen had invited Tordek along as his clerical skills may be needed.

We walked to the docks, a bustle of activity as ships were loaded and unloaded of their cargo, passengers and crew roamed to and fro and every person seemed to have a goal and direction. The docks were protected by a natural harbour, cliffs enclosed a lagoon with a great archway of limestone and shale, standing tall as a huge entrance to the harbour, even the mightiest mast could not reach the top of this gateway, though the gateway residents, who had built their homes at the gate could wave as you left, wishing you a safe journey. Indeed at the time of war this gateway was littered from above with flower petals, and wives of the sailors would gaze longingly down at their husbands who were sailing into battle, each year, flowers were thrown in remembrance to those who had not returned from wars, each flower floating upon the water until the surface was coated and looked as though a moving meadow, rising and falling in floral hills.

We reached the ship which would carry us to the island chain, the Wave-Sprint. It was a hardy vessel, much used, its hull worn but well kept, sea salt was thick in its joints looking very much like cement, sealing each board in place, a huge rudder and comparatively large sail suggested that the vessel was faster and more dexterous than it might first appear. A gnome sat in a sling down one side removing a final barnacle from the hull, he looked at us and nodded his approval for us to board, shimmying up the sling rope to the deck above. Grissen boarded first, showing his identity papers as he went, his stride changed from that of a regular man to a more elegant gait, he seemed to glide across the deck to the waiting captain, looking back he almost seemed uncomfortable on land, moving with a slower pace, careful steps and wary, on the ship he was all grace, clearly a man who was at home on the water.

Tordek seemed just as much at home here as anywhere, and quickly joined Grissen by the captain. As I boarded I waited a moment for my legs to adjust to the swaying from side to side, I had been on many boats in my life but few meant for sea travel, most of the vessels were for sailing on the lake near my home, which although could be choppy was never full blasted waves. Stepping on board I had a sense this would be a little different to most of my experiences and so I waited for my legs to adjust. As I stood there feeling slightly sheepish I noticed a young boy with impossibly bright green eyes gazing at the ship, he could have been no more than thirteen and yet in his eyes I saw an older soul, feeling a little silly I found myself waving at him in acknowledgement, turned to look about him and seeing no-one else waved slowly back before moving on to the gaze at the neighbouring ship, I looked across to the captain and Grissen who were deep in conversation, Alvina making comments as they went, as I turned back to view the dock the boy had gone, no doubt to see other ships. I spotted the arrival of Ashley and Lucien, walking side by side, and what a sight the two made, both moving forward in long strides and oozing danger, one a huge great sword strapped to his back the other almost glowing with arcane energy, both with a predatory nature that sent anyone in their path veering to the sidelines, the crowds of people on the docks which had been so cumbersome for me to pass simply parted ways for the two men, most of the women looked upon Ashley as he glided by them, his face a marble beauty, the men looked to Lucien and his rippling muscles, sizing him up then thinking better of it. They passed onto the ship with no acknowledgement of my presence and made their way straight to the captain.

Captain Morgan was the last to arrive, accompanied by a rather frustrated young man with a tape measure and spectacles, he was trying frantically to measure Morgan's arm and not be crushed by the crowds, twice he wrote a figure down on a notepad and resumed his hurried little hops to keep up with the captains long strides, the old sea captain finding the man's discomfort hugely entertaining. Finally he boarded, pausing to take in a huge breath of salty air, which I'm sure he didn't need. He looked down at me clapped me upon the back and strode to the captain of the Wave-Sprint.

I decided to join them now my legs were finally accustomed to the sway. The captain of the Wave-Sprint was an extraordinarily beautiful half she-elf, she had perfect posture on the swaying deck making my every attempt to stay upright look most ungainly, her clothing was impeccably clean and she smelled of lavender oil and wheat grain, she had a rapier attached to her belt, which judging by the wear had seen many battles, her perfectly clear skin was marred only by a small, crescent shaped scar on the back of her right hand, her red hair was accompanied by a dazzling white smile with a single golden canine, that glinted in the sun as she spoke, I suddenly became aware that everyone had stopped talking, and were looking at me expectedly. "umm, sorry, I was elsewhere" I confessed, feeling stupid. The elf captain stared at me coldly for a moment, "I want people on my vessel who can stay on my vessel, get your head in the clouds later", I blushed a deep crimson and felt incredibly hot and flustered, a melodious voice, called out behind me

"Now, now Mia, let the lady a moment, can't you tell she's been dazzled by your beauty and the grace of your worthy vessel?" everyone turned to face the newcomer, who strode across the deck in long flowing strides, a blonde haired changeling moved towards us with every confidence in himself, he swept back his long hair in a dramatic flick and winked conspiratorially at me, I looked back at the captain who had a huge grin across her delicate face, she looked at me and winked also before clapping me on my back, I got the feeling I was part of some private joke, which was on me.

The new comer introduced himself with a swish of his sea cape and bowed low before the party, "my name is Roevera Songseaker, performer of the old tales and gentleman of fancy, I am to accompany you on your quest at my lady captain's request", this monologue raised an eyebrow of every member of the party, I turned back to the Captain still unsure of what I had missed before, the captain looked at me and understood at once my uncomfortable expression.

"Captain Mia Silloene" she whispered and gestured for me to reveal my identity, I mumbled my name quickly and shook her hand, marvelling at the softness of her skin. All the fishermen from home had coarse hands from a lifetime of wet, wind and tough ropes, it must be her elfish roots, I finally decided.

The rest of the crew were on deck now, pulling on ropes, releasing sails as they prepared to get underway, I looked at the motley assortment, that moved with dexterity and purpose across the deck, there was a war-forged and a half-orc, along with the gnome I had seen earlier, each did their jobs without verbal direction, a well trained crew, I suddenly felt a sense of relief that I would be in more than capable hands, the captain gestured that I follow her, I looked around to see the others helping the crew or talking amiably to Roevera, Roe for short, no-one else were following the captain, a private invitation. The captain led me to a cabin, in which lay a large bed in one corner, in the other was a makeshift bed, obviously set up in haste, as it had no sheets and the blankets were folded neatly at the foot of it. "I figured you would appreciate being separated from the men whilst you were sleeping, you are to share my cabin, my bed…" she said gesturing the large comfortable bed "is yours for the duration of the journey, I shall take the smaller" I felt myself blushing again.

"Thank you for your generosity and consideration" I told her, I took a breath before continuing, "however I must inform you that I do not sleep in the conventional way, indeed it has been many years since I slept in a bed at night" the captain gave me a curious look, but simply shrugged her delicate shoulders

"Very well" she said "however if you wish to rest during the day or if you change your mind I shall relinquish the bed". During the day, she had said, clearly she caught that my needs were somewhat different and that it was related to the night, she was observant, I would have watch what I said in her presence. She led me back on deck, leaving my backpack in the room, though I took my bow and quivers, why I had no idea, but I suddenly felt like I needed to keep them on my person at all times. "We require a look out" said the gnome to the captain, I later learned he was called Hasal and was the first mate. I looked about myself and realised that the docks were far behind us and the sight of land rapidly disappearing, I hadn't even noticed the movement so smooth did the little ship course through the water. "I could shimmy up there in a moment have you the need" continued Hasal.

"No need" replied the captain, "I believe that one of our new comrades could be put as look out" she nodded to the gnome, who skittered away to attend to other duties.

"Umm excuse me" I said shyly stepping forward, "I'm not much of a sailor, so I would be no use on deck, but I can see a fare way, and wouldn't mind being a look out for you" the captain raised her eyebrow at me and smiled not unkindly, suddenly she grinned widely at a mental joke and gestured to the crows nest some fifteen feet above. "your help is appreciated, though of course you need to climb to the crows nest, and there isn't a ladder", I realised this was a kind of test and maybe a joke to her, unfortunately if she wished to laugh at my climbing she would be sorely disappointed, I shimmied up the ropes as though I were walking across deck, swift and fluid, once in the nest I looked down at the captain who had an amused expression and a look of respect, point one for me.


	6. Chapter 6

The view before me was invigorating, the cliffs of Sharn were completely gone, and before me was nothing but blue sky and open-ocean, the air was cool and salty and I felt a sense of freedom here on this small woven platform. The day passed quickly and I was left alone to my vigil, except for the arrival of my supper, delivered by the surprisingly dexterous war-forged. The platform groaned under his enormous weight as he sat beside me for a moment, he looked at me as if expecting me to ask a question or to strike up some kind of conversation, finding none he simply climbed down only returning momentarily to retrieve my empty plate, as the evening drew on I began to sharpen my knives, so engrossed was I in my task that I did not notice the last moment that the sun was visible against the horizon, I suddenly found my skin prickling and ended up dodging my wet stone which fell from the air from where I had previously held it, damn transformation. Though as a plus I could see further in the on coming dark than I would in my human form. I fluttered to the edge of the platform and looked down upon the crew, most were no where in sight, probably below, the old sea captain was deep in conversation with Lucien and Ashley, and Hasal was at the helm.

Lucien's raven looked straight at me and I jumped a little, for a bird he had a very human gaze, and I wondered if my eyes had a similar effect when in this form, the raven whispered something to Lucien who looked up at me, nodding acknowledgment, no strange comment, no curious looks, it was as if my current form was not only usual but expected.

A sudden movement caught my eye, off the starboard side there was a light splashing, as if a fish had broken the surface, I felt a little uneasy when a second splash occurred behind the ship a little way off, time to investigate. I launched myself from the crows nest and began to circle the ship, looking at the water and the ships edge, on my second round I spotted a shadow emerging from the water, though I couldn't see it clearly its intentions were crystal to me, we were under attack. I flew to Lucien, and whispered to him of the shadow, he sent Capt Morgan below silently to bring the others, while he bid me to fly again to see how many we had to deal with, I flew first back to the crow's nest to pick up my wet stone in my beak, taking off again I circled the ship again and spotted several goblins and a few kobolds silently creeping up the sides of the ship, I dipped my wings above each one's position before spotting a final Kobold who had been more stealthy than the others and was about to climb over the ships barrier, I flew up and then dived downwards, releasing my wet stone, the stone hurtled downwards hitting the kobold right between its beady eyes, its eyes crossed and it fell from the barrier into the water, whether the stone killed him or dazed him enough to drown I was unsure but I know he did not resurface.

The crew and party were assembled on deck in anticipation; Ashley was barely visible against the barrier where a goblin was about to climb over, as its ugly head reared into view Ashley rose up, great-sword raised and in motion, swinging into a arc which removed the goblin's head in a single stroke, Lucien's dog Rufus took down a kobold flames flickering from his jaws, and as I flew over I saw Lucien, eyes glazed and hands on fire that glowed brightly, vicious but also lighting the battle stage, giving Capt Morgan a clear swing at an approaching goblin, the war-forged, Capstan, simply plucked a kobold from the ships edge hauling him overboard into a crushing bear-hug that broke every bone in the poor kobold's body, I grabbed a piece of rope from the side, calling Archibald, the raven to take the other end, he complied and we flew to a kobold climbing over the barrier, pulling the rope round his neck, as the kobold raised his arms to remove the rope Tordek simply swung from no-where to knock the kobold overboard, as he landed in the water, there was an odd banging sound as if he'd hit something below the surface, I strained in the darkness and saw a faint outline of a large shadow just beneath the water but keeping pace with the ship, I shuddered, I looked about the rest of the ship, a goblin lay at Capt Morgan's feet and two goblins and a kobold were laying on deck, their bodies littered with Grissen's arrows, I hadn't even seen the half elf join the battle, scary.

Once we were sure that all the enemies had been dispatched I brought the shadow to Lucien's attention, Capt Morgan moved to the edge, and simply dove overboard, crazy dead man.

The captain swam strongly to the dark shadow then disappeared from view, we held our breath for a long while, most of us straining in the darkness to catch a glimpse of the old privateer. The body of a kobold floated into view but still no Captain.

After what seemed like an age a strange contraption rose from under the water's surface, there appeared to be a viewing plate in what could be described as the front of the strange vessel, the sea captain waved cheerily from the window, an enormous grin upon his face, a collective sigh went up from the party as everyone released their breath, how long they had held it we did not know, the strange vessel came closer to the ship and the captain pulled a leaver to show that the vessel could dive below the waves then to resurface, he seemed to enjoy showing off his new toy, for his it was as he rejoined the ship, no-one dared ask him for ownership of the sub-water vessel, such was the possessive look in his eyes. Grissen and Lucien ventured with the captain to explore the new vessel and spent much of the night over there pulling various levers, and conversing on its origins, Tordek on the other hand was un-phased by the commotion and settled down with a little rum to pray and give thanks, mostly for the rum, which he was gracious enough to share with me, I was soon to find that in raven form I was incapable of holding my drink, as my head swam with merely a thimble full, I felt incredibly light hearted but heavy headed and promptly passed out on the cleric's lap.

I came to at a cry from Ashley, he leaped upon deck closely followed by a young boy and a huge rat, by far the largest I had ever encountered, it snapped its vicious teeth in the air where barely a blink away the young boy's leg had been. Ashley turned, clearly having led the rat into the open so he had room to manoeuvre, he swung his great-sword and bisected the rat in one stroke, I decided then and there that I would never ever get on the wrong side of that man's swing, the boy was sprawled upon the floor, where he had fallen escaping the rat, as he stood a little shakily I caught a glimpse of his face, it was the boy I had seen on the docks in Sharn. Captain Silloene strode on deck and laid an arm on the young boys shoulder, she asked that he follow her immediately to discuss his behaviour, I decided I would follow, I didn't like to think that the young boy would be punished harshly for stowing on ship, which I had heard was a hanging offence. I landed upon the captain's shoulder, and told her who I was, she seemed to relax a little and allowed me to accompany them to the captain's cabin.

She spoke quickly and quietly to the boy who simply stated he had to leave Sharn quickly, as for why he remained silent and said no more, the captain made a bargain that if the boy were to help Timmock the chef and to clean the ship from top to bottom by the time we reached land, then he may remain on board, the captain would sign official papers of temporary hire, so to make the boy's presence upon the ship legal. "I do not abide wasting useful creatures" she explained, "you may remain on ship, however, if you shift form without my expressed permission I will have you hung where you stand" she warned, I looked across to the boy, who changed the colour of his eyes to lilac then back to green, the boy nodded and was excused, as he left I began to notice how his walk was fluid rather than the clumsy walk of a teenager, a shifter? Well you get it all here apparently. The captain looked at me curiously, "I take it this is what you were on about earlier?" she asked gesturing my current form,

"it is " I said, "I was cursed sometime ago, at night I take this form, as soon as the sun sets, to when it rises again, it is something I'm trying to amend though it does help with sleeping accommodation" I joked lightly, "why did you spare the boy?" I asked "I know you said he could be of use but there was something else wasn't there?" I guessed

"perhaps" she replied, "I once took kindly upon a changeling, and he has been there for me whenever I needed him since, mercy is a powerful instrument Ravena" she added looking at me meaningfully, did she know about my intentions regarding the man who had cursed me? Or was she simply parting upon me a lesson I would later need?

Back on deck the crew were taking their leave to sleep, Timmock the half-orc chef took up position in the crow's nest, relieving me of my duty, not that I minded, my head was a little fuzzy from the drink, which I swore I would never consume in my bird form again, I found a rafter in the corridor to the crew quarters, tucked my head beneath my wing and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke with the dawn, just narrowly avoiding falling from the rafter as I changed with the rising sun. on deck I looked about, Timmock was setting up a fishing-line, to catch tonight's dinner I assumed, Capstan was pulling the ropes for the sails with ease, Captain Silloene was at the helm and Hasal was in the crows nest keeping look out.

"morning" said a musical voice close to me, and I jumped to find Ashley standing beside me, he was unarmed, unusual as the day before I had not seen him without his huge sword, he was shirtless and there was a fine sheen of sweat upon his chest, he looked glorious in the dawn light, in his presence the rest of the world faded as if only he were truly real and the rest simply an astral projection, he smiled at me as I stared at him, I blushed hugely, my face truly crimson. "forgive my ignorance but I thought that druids were unable to hold their wild shape for more than a few hours" he said looking at me, I got the strangest feeling that he was looking right into me, "that is unless you are of course a were-raven or something other than you had led us believe" his stare became all the more penetrative and I shifted uncomfortably, I looked him right back suddenly threatened and needing to defend myself

"I do not believe I gave any impression as to who or what I am" I said "any assumptions you have of me are based entirely on your own making, I do not believe I have told you that I am even a druid" I sounded defiant and harsh, he drew back from me and I hadn't even realised he had drawn closer, he smiled at me, the curves of his mouth reaching to his eyes warming his features, a true smile, without malevolence

"Indeed you did not, forgive me I was merely curious" he walked away but turned back for a second, "though you are a druid are you not? I can smell your magic a mile away" he chuckled to himself as he walked on, had he made a joke? And what did he mean by smell my magic? I made a decision to keep an eye on the marble god.

There was a thumping sound behind me and my feet were suddenly soaked in soapy water, I turned to see Ari, a look of horror on his young face as he surveyed the bucket on the floor and the water which was spreading over the deck, a broken mop in his tight grip

"I..I…I'm s..s..so sorry" he spluttered, his face went first red then began to switch from a young boy to an elderly man, then to a young woman and back to his boyish features, though all through this his eyes remained the same vivid green, the colour of spring shoots, I smiled at him, my smile growing wider and wider until I burst out laughing, the sound was light and it bubbled from deep inside me swelling up and breaking out in waves, I doubled over with the noise, it came uninhibited, flowing out loud and merry, Ari stared at me a moment in disbelief then he too began to chuckle and laugh, a little nervous at first but soon stronger. And that was that, a bond had formed between us in that moment, how long had it been since I last laughed, truly laughed, I could not remember, but somehow this clumsy gesture had lifted a load from my shoulders I had not realised had been so heavy. I helped Ari that day to clean the ship, talking of the ships from back home and the animals, while Ari spoke little of himself except his relief to be away from land for a while and how his unusual shifting was due to being nervous, he seemed greatly pleased he had found a friend aboard, the feeling was mutual, he entertained me in the afternoon when his chores were done by morphing his face into various people and doing impressions, I began to feel lighter inside and my liking for the boy only grew with the passing of the day.

In the evening I relieved Lucien from the crow's nest to take up watch, the sun was low in the sky but there was still an hour or so until sunset. I kept watch for a little while and was disturbed when Roe climbed beside me, his face serious and grim.

"watch the starboard side, really close" he said, gesturing to me, I did as he said and for a good ten minutes saw nothing, just as I was about to give up I saw a large shadow move from beneath the ship, circle it before sliding back under the shadow of our vessel, I looked up at Roe who nodded, I swung quickly down the ropes to the deck and ran to Grissen, the half elf had not heard my approach and jumped slightly when he turned to see me no further than a foot away, he raised his eyebrow at me as I told him what I had seen. He nodded but made no noise, he simply sent his parrot to gather everyone on board to the deck, fluidly and so fast I almost missed it, he loaded a single handed crossbow, and gestured at my bow to do the same.

He lead me to the mast, tying a loose rope around my waist, giving me room to move but preventing me from falling over board should I be knock off my feet, here he tied Ari and Tordek also and would have done so for Lucien, Ashley and Capt. Morgan had they not given him such venomous looks, shrugging he simply swung a rope over himself and took up a ready position. Roe was still up in the crow's nest, Captain Silloene at the helm, I noticed tied also, the rest of the crew were below, securing the kitchen and barracks from sliding and becoming damaged.

We seemed to stay there for an hour and a day the sun gradually sinking slowly further into the ocean's depths, no-one moved a muscle, each had their weapons trained at the ships barrier ready to fire should anything leap into view, and leap into view they did. Three huge sharks, their fins wide enough to be wings launched themselves out of the water and into the air. I let fly my arrow and it hit home in one of the sharks great eyes, it lost focus and fell to the deck, sliding straight towards me, I leaped to the side, the rope pulling tight around my waist but allowing me to move, the shark hit the mast and slide in a spin over the edge of the ship, smashing the ship's barrier as it went, I looked quickly about me as I reloaded. Lucien had set fire to one shark which let out an ear piecing shriek as it landed back into the water, Captain Morgan was nowhere to be seen, and Ashley and Grissen had gauged a deep gash and pierced the hide of another. A scream went up and I saw Ari sliding over the deck, a rope around her waist being dragged overboard as a shark pulled at the rope, I launched my arrow missing by a hairs breath, frustrated I reloaded and fired again, the rope severed, but momentum now carried Ari to the edge, Ashley was in motion then, dropping to his knees as catching Ari in his arms, thrusting his great-sword up as he did so, just as a great shark leaped over them, impaling itself on the weapon. The weight of the creature forced downwards onto my two friends and I feared they had been crushed, a shout from over board drew my attention and I looked to see a crazed Captain Morgan stabbing viciously at a shark, in the water! Grissen shot at a one eyed shark that lunged over the ship, Tordek shot out an energy burst which seemed to freeze the creature, but still it kept up its assault, I fired another arrow as I dived away from it, my arrow hitting the other eye. Now blind the shark was finished quickly by Lucien in fire and flame, before it tumbled over board. There was silence for a moment, I could see no sharks other than the dead one at the ship's barrier, I could see no sign of Captain Morgan, Roe had rushed down from the crows nest and was heaving at the dead sharks flanks, Lucien and Grissen joined him and together they heaved the creature high enough to show Ashley, crouched low over the tiny form of Ari, they were alive! I let out a deep sigh of breath I'd been holding, Ashley pulled Ari from under the shark and the others simply pushed the carcass overboard. There was a furious yell from overboard and Captain Morgan's face appeared over the edge, he was soaked in water and dripping entrails from the shark that had narrowly missed him as it had fallen into the water.

"Yargh, watch where ya dumping that thing, coulda taken my 'ed clean off it could" he yelled at the party, "and I didn't ask for sushi so late in the evening, awful stuff gives me gas" he belched loudly spraying salt water everywhere. The ships crew came above deck to fix the barrier and Roe began to heal Ari while Tordek tended Ashley's wounds, neither looked to badly hurt simply tired.

Grissen made a round of everyone ensuring no-one was hurt, it felt warming to see him so concerned over everyone, we all retired to the dining area to rest and take stock of our situation.

We had been attacked twice in as many days; we had acquired a strange vessel which could travel unseen under the waves, and we were but a few hours away from land, what we could probably expect is more resistance when we arrived so we should spend the remaining time on ship to prepare any spells and weapons we might need, as the talk went on I felt the familiar tingling in my skin, I rose from the table quickly, intending to get upon deck before the change, my movements however drew attention to myself, Lucien was stood by the door, a puzzled expression on his face, I suddenly felt trapped and looked wildly about me for a second, all eyes on me as I felt my skin prickle and stretch, I felt the feathers push their way out and felt the cabin grow in size as I shrank down, saw all mouths open at me as I sat now upon the table, a raven.

Ashley was the first to move, he stood and asked "so then, what has happened to you?" I swallowed loudly, "ummm…" I said looking around, "I have bird flu"

Laughter erupted around me, and I looked to see everyone laughing merrily, Grissen regained his composure first

"I think not" he said "care to explain?" and for some reason I did, I told them all of my curse and how it had been nearly five years since a cruel man had tried to make me his, and when I refused, he cursed me to this form. The group sobered a little at my tale, I did not reveal everything as I felt it too soon to give so much of myself.

We retired for the evening, all a little wiser and all a little closer than we had when we had left Sharn.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day we awoke to the call of land, Hasal shouted from high above us that we would hit land in less than an hour, the crew were still repairing the ship and at Grissen's suggestion would remain behind to finish their tasks, the rest of us Roe and Ari included would make our way on land to find the temple and the schema we had been sent to retrieve.

I stepped onto solid ground for the first time in two whole days, my legs felt rubbery for a moment as they became used to the solid and steady ground rather than the constant swaying they were now used to. Lucien and Ashley took point as Ashley began to search for tracks that might lead us to the temple, we moved slowly at first, searching the ground for clues, but it was the air that told us where we were to go, in the skyline was a thin line of smoke, winding and spiralling upwards.

We headed towards the smoke, faster now, the smoke becoming thicker and more visible as we got closer, soon we could smell it, woody and mildly acidic in the air.

We moved forward more cautiously, as silently as we could until the temple front came into view. It was little more than a ruin above ground, the walls made of a yellow stone had crumbled and what remained was being choked and broken by the approaching forest to the north of the temple, the entrance was sandy and heavily covered in tracks of goblins and kobolds, we readied arms and entered the temple, at first we saw nothing, but in one corner where the tracks were heaviest we came upon a stone doorway hidden mostly by weeds and climbers, the doorway showed a flight of steps leading down, barely wide enough for a man and too low for a normal human, this was a goblin tunnel, a thought that was confirmed when Lucien studied the strange script that covered the stone. Slowly we made our way down the stairway, which turned in a slight spiral, light came from the foot of the stairs that flickered, torchlight, there was a growling noise and a huge shadow was cast upon the wall, it looked ferocious, huge claws were seen in the mass of shadow, and the growling grew louder. I moved forward, bow raised, I had moved to the front of the party to check for hidden traps, now I felt vulnerable at the front with this huge creature waiting for us, to strike at me. I took a breath before turning the corner

I stopped just in time to see that the shadowy creature was no more than a baby wolverine, its shadow made huge by the flickering light, it snarled half heartedly at me and I lowered my bow, I felt the others move behind me, I put up my hand to hush them as I did not want to scare the creature, I dropped to one knee and clucked my tongue hand outstretched, _come to me_ , I thought, _no harm will come to you little one_. The baby snuffled forwards to my outstretched hand, gently nipping my fingers before settling under my palm, comfortable, and comforted, I felt a sudden sense of loss and a feeling of being lost, though these feeling were not my own. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Lucien who gestured I move on to the next room, I rose leaving the wolverine at my feet, readied my bow and moved forwards, the baby at my feet moved with me, sticking close, the next doorway was large enough for two men and Lucien walked by my side as we slid silently into a large room, in the centre was a large fire, smoke curling up and out of a hole in the ceiling, by the light of the fire I saw a huge half orc surrounded by goblins and kobolds, they had not seen us. The half orc raised and lowered his arm rhythmically and I noticed a slab of meat in front of him, a cleaver in his hand, I felt Captain Morgan let out a soft gasp behind me, then I noticed the fur hide draped over the half orc's dirty shoulders, the brown and yellow pelt of a female wolverine.


	9. Chapter 9

Stepping into the room I felt my eyes burning, a red film of hatred and anger clouded my sight, my dragon mark flared hotly and every fibre of my being snarled for vengeance at the outrage. I curled back my lips into a guttural snarl that vibrated through my body, I could feel each heart beating, sense every flow of blood and I wanted it, their blood would be mine. Unsheathing my daggers almost casually I stepped around the room, the continual chop, chop of the cleaver held by the unclean brute matched my footsteps as I moved ever closer for the kill.

I was only vaguely aware when the half orc stopped his actions to turn to the captain, barely registered the taunting words and accusations that began between the two, a single step more. I plunged my dagger into his side, poison flowed freely into his blood as swiftly as it flowed over my arms, the air moved around me and I turned to see a crossbow bolt embedded into the wall beside me, the orc lurched forward, as I threw my other dagger deep into the chest of the bow bearing kobold, a quick death even without the poison. Pity. The others in the room quickly advanced and I unsheathed another dagger, the bloodlust was strong in me now, the taste of copper in my mouth intoxicating, as one after the other each goblin and kobold stupid enough to cross my reach fell, some fell silently, others writhed in pain foaming at the mouth, their bodies contracting and shuddering at the poison that leeched into their wounds. More bodies fell around me and blast after blast hit into the fray, I had no care for the other members of my party, no care for the clean cuts across my arms from so many near misses of my enemies as my blood mingled with the unclean down my arms.

Only seconds had passed and yet everything was in perfect clarity for me, as if the gods had slowed time around me. Finally when the heartbeats of all but one ceased I paused, fear had crept into me a murmur of it flickered across my conscious, it was no fear of mine and yet somehow this emotion belonged to me. The red began to fade from my vision and my dragon mark cooled as I returned to myself, but I was not alone another had joined me another soul had linked with mine, a small soul, young and afraid, and I realised that the fear was emanating from this new soul.

I took in the room around me, at the path of destruction I had left in my anger, I only barely felt that anger now and part of me mused over what had caused such an outburst, my gaze fell on the pelt of a female wolverine, an immense wave of sadness filled me and I fell to my knees shaking from it. A gentle hand rested upon my shoulder and I gazed up at Lucien's face, his usually harsh angular face filled with sadness and regret, he offered a tentative smile which softened his features giving him an odd youthful look, and I wondered how old he really was. His dog came to stand by his side and he patted it almost absent-mindedly.

A whisper of movement in the furthest reaches of the room caught my attention, and as I looked a small furred face, with large chocolate eyes gazed back, mirroring the sadness that I felt sure was etched onto my face. I stood and sheathed my daggers, Lucien raised his brow and his face became the cold emotionless desert it had once been. I stepped forward cautiously, the baby wolverine watched intently at my approach seemingly unafraid. I heard Ari murmur my name and turned as he flicked my final dagger to me. The blade covered thickly in the blood of a goblin. I stepped forward again, the wolverines nostrils flared and it cowered away behind a statue, its eyes never leaving mine, conflicted, I smelt of death and evil yet I was meant for him- we were one, a whole, he stepped back again, unsure and my heart beat loudly as a small click signalled the springing of a hidden trap.

I rolled forward, catching the babe into my arm and flew forward with my dagger clenched tight, driving it into the small hole that stood above us, a spray of molten tar spit out from the hole scorching my hand, but my dagger stayed deep, preventing the flow further. The wolverine in my arms cowered into my shirt whimpering, curled tight. Tentatively I released my grip on the dagger, it stayed and I let out my breath, I hadn't realised I'd been holding it the entire time. I noticed for the first time a door beneath the trap, hidden from the rest of the party by the statue. I stepped away with my wolverine in my arms, my wolverine, yes I understood now and I gazed down at the furry bundle. It was then I noticed my arms and torso were covered in goblin and kobold blood, it was swiftly becoming sticky and darkened, I would deal with that in a moment. Ashley stepped from a room followed by Lucien, their hands stained with a brighter blood, fresh. They'd found others and quickly dispatched them, Ashley's gaze met mine and he simply nodded at the creature in my arms. Ari and Tordek emerged from a room opposite having cleared the area in search of further enemies a blast sounded from the room next to them, followed quickly by the Captain coughing and exiting

"sorry, sorry, got a bit blast happy there I did, wasted a good barrel 'o spirits too yargh too bad" he spluttered a little more and I wondered curiously if he was aware that in his present state he could neither be harmed by the smoke that curled round him nor did he have the need to breathe to cause such a reaction, was it force of habit or did he prefer to think of himself as still human and therefore act as such? Indeed such a strange man, little or no memory of his human life, the Captain would remain a mystery to me for many a year.

The orc stirred at the foot of the stairs and I felt my anger heat again, Grissen calmly walked to the orc and grabbing him as if he were a doll dragged him into the store room from which the captain had just come. "Ari, some rope if you will" he asked "and Mr Ashley sir perhaps you would assist me in my interrogations" Ashley simply nodded and followed Grissen, The captain laughed evilly for a few seconds before following the procession. I too was about to join them but Lucien stepped in front

"Perhaps it would be wise to clean up and calm your new companion down; this scene can only get ugly." I peered round his vast shoulders to the captain who was plucking at a corkscrew with an amused expression upon his face, yep definitely getting ugly.

I left the group to travel back up the staircase into the daylight, the sun was warm and I felt better for it, I followed the sound of water to a small spring not far from the entrance. I lay my still quivering companion on the soft ground. As I began to straighten I felt a movement behind me, I loaded my bow, swung round and fired.

Roe stood there by the spring, holding my arrow in front of his chest, He'd caught that? He grinned at me then swept his gaze down to my companion and then back to me, the grin faded as he took in my blooded clothes and skin.

"The others?" he asked, his tone flat

"Still inside, they're questioning an orc that attacked us, they're all fine" I added at his slightly worried expression, he cleared his throat and I realised I'd subconsciously reloaded my bow and was still aiming for him, I lowered my weapon and relaxed

"You're quite a shot" he remarked handing me my spent arrow

"I try to be" I answered, I removed my quiver and began to unbutton my blouse, intent to wash it in the spring water, there was a sharp inhale of breath as Roe stared at me, though he looked somewhat disappointed to see I wore a tight black top beneath my blouse, the look became one of surprise as he took in my array of daggers, his gaze lingering fractionally longer on the nine inch blade with the purple handle, my poisoned weapon, druidic knowledge of animals and plants came in especially useful when concocting poisons and potions, particularly with animal venom that I had a resistance to. I washed in the spring and attempted to remove as much unclean blood from my garments as possible, when I next looked up Roe was gone. I settled at the edge of the bubbling water and picked up the wolverine softly cooing incomprehensible soothing words under my breath, gently stroking his soft fur, matted in places with dried blood, slowly but surely he unwound from his tight protective ball to take in his surroundings. His nose quivered quickly, taking in each scent, only when he could smell nothing dangerous did he relax completely, he allowed me to wash him, removing the blood from his dark fur, my cooing did not cease the whole while, I was unsure as to how long I sat there with him, curled safe in my arms, I felt our spirits connect and our fates intertwine. Suddenly I heard a soft humming accompanying my murmurs and Roe was suddenly there again, reaching for my wolverine, he seemed at ease with the slight man sitting beside me and I allowed him onto Roe's lap, he yawned and curled into a soft ball and fell asleep, Roes humming continued and I felt at peace as I sat and listened, felt as though the scene in the temple had been my imagination.

"What are you going to call him?" I hadn't realised that the humming had ceased, I looked at him confused, "he'll miss his mother but he wont remember the horror of seeing her dead, he'll have no nightmares of this day" continued Roe, handing me the sleeping form, I was comforted and grateful for the changeling to use his gift to aid us in this way, I looked down at my charge, the sun glinting on the fur, his creamy face and sides splitting the light into a spectrum, almost like a rainbow, I smiled

"I'm naming him Kulali, after the rainbow" Roe nodded appreciatively

"A fine choice of a name, one that is peaceful instead of made for the fight, not that he won't be able to deliver crushing blows when he's strong enough, but he'll always have a choice at a peaceful end to confrontations just as rainbows show peace at the end of the most ferocious storm" I got a strange tingling sensation under my skin as he spoke, almost as if he were blessing Kulali with a gift. I removed my herb bag from my belt and stuffed the contents into the bottom of my quiver, a few cuts with a dagger and a length of fabric from my blouse created a makeshift pouch to carry Kulali in.

"We'd better have a look around" I said getting up and arranging Kulali comfortably across my chest "those goblins and kobolds got here somehow, there has to be a boat around here" Roe grinned widely, I'd obviously voiced his own suspicions.

Splitting up we searched the surrounding area looking for tracks, searching in grid formation from the temple entrance, it wasn't long before we found a narrow but worn trail leading to the east, it passed through the little forest that the island could support. We drew our weapons and headed onward, there was no sound except for the soft snoring of Kulali snuggled deep in his pouch.


	10. Chapter 10

The trail led to a small cove hidden from the coast by a wide arc of limestone, a small passage led to the sea and judging by the sound of the waves cresting through the tunnel the cove may only be accessed at periods of low tide, the sea sucked and swirled below us as we followed the a set of tracks downwards to a small sea cave. In the cave bobbed a small boat, around which several kobolds were gathered seemingly unloading a set of cargo from the vessel.

Roe smiled and blew back his hair in a wave of vanity, I placed a restraining hand upon his arm. This encounter would be better done quietly, pick off as many as possible as quietly as possible lest their friends be in the area, the last thing I really wanted was drama man breaking into song and having the whole fight as some hammer man happy musical number, I put my finger to my lips and put away my bow drawing one of my daggers, moving silently I crept behind the group.

A lone kobold sat kicking his legs idly, he was the first to go down, a swift slash across the throat my hand muffling the sound as he gurgled blood and I lowered him to the floor, I took down another two, the rest still blissfully unaware.

"Halt foul creatures!" came a call from the footpath, _oh no_ there goes my surprise attack. "Surrender yourselves peacefully and no more shall die" sang Roe standing in a dramatic chivalrous pose. The remaining kobolds leapt to their feet and looked about themselves, three of their comrades were fallen and I was spotted, damn nancy-boy was gonna pay for that. The kobolds roared in defiance and charged, they went down easily though I suspect that Roe was giving them a sporting chance as he lightly dodged around one, swishing his rapier as though a professional fencer, he was enjoying himself immensely.

He moved as gracefully as Grissen, in battle, I made a note to say so; I wondered what Grissen would think of the comment. Putting all else aside I joined the battle, downing the remaining kobolds with my daggers easily, my hands were, for the second time today, covered in kobold blood, the adventuring business was a messy one, or at least for me, I looked at Roe as he despatched the final enemy, there was not a drop on him, not on his clothes nor his skin, he wiped his rapier with a cloth before returning it to its belt. I decided that his cleanliness was due to the length of his rapier, he at a full arms length from his adversaries and me skin to skin for the final blow with my daggers. Messy indeed but better I thought, as I felt that if I were to die I would want to know that my killer had been close enough to drag him to the Khyber with me, strange but true.

Roe gestured to the waiting boat and we carried out a swift inspection, all we saw were empty boxes and packing material, what was of interest however was the writing on the boxes, for each carried a different stamp of authorisation and a different stamp which indicated the ship that had originally been transporting the goods, the kobolds were obviously pirating the seas around here. Roe was both impressed and appalled at the evidence, for such small creatures to successfully raid a ship was remarkable however he doubted that the kobolds left many survivors from their scavenging trips.

We decided to head back to the temple to see how the rest of the party were faring, we were sure they'd be interested in the kobolds hidden cove and the little ship at its centre.


	11. Chapter 11

As we entered the temple again, we noticed that the party had moved on into the deeper areas of the temple, one of the kitchen tables had been dragged into the main room and there was a coating of flour everywhere, Kulali woke sleepily then sneezed as Roe disturbed a cloud of white flakes, I suddenly thought of his mother and looked around. One or more of the party had dragged all the bodies into one of the store rooms and covered them with a heavy cloth, in the second store room the pelt of Kulali's mother laid on a wooden barrel, on which several holy symbols had been carved. Tordek, his thoughtfulness brought a tear to my eyes and I made a note of thanking the cleric for the gesture.

Roe began to descend the stairway, rapier drawn until he reached a room the same dimensions as the one we had just left, as before four doors were set into the sides of the chamber but here the similarity stopped, for this chamber was richly decorated, a throne sat at the furthest wall, on the walls hung several tapestries though these were badly burned and were now worthless, the floor was wet and the air was dusty with flour and the scent of rum hung in the air also, six great pillars held up the ceiling and as in the room above there were several dead goblins and kobolds.

There were voices coming from behind the throne, Roe and I stepped forward and noticed that the throne hid a fifth door to a small room, as we approached Grissen emerged carrying a large and ornate schema, the weapon oozed arcane energy and I knew instantly that this was what we had been sent to find, the rest of the party emerged from the tiny room each carrying an armful or two of gems and treasured items. Captain Morgan in particular seemed beside himself with glee at the hoard of treasure he carried, pirate. There was a banging coming from one of the rooms, like wood on metal, Roe, Lucien and I followed the sound and opened a door, the smell of unwashed bodies, rotting food and human waste assaulted my senses, the room was a brig of six cells of which three were currently occupied. In the first was a tall man of pride and good lineage as even in this fetid surrounding he stood straight and defiant at our approach, not sure yet what to make of us, Captain Morgan appeared behind me and stared glassily at the young man

"He looks here like one of them learnin folk" he said, he began to fumble around in his pockets for something, what I had no idea, the young man stepped forward and introduced himself

"My name is William Ir'Loreshk, I am a scholar from Morgrave University" he looked pointedly at Captain Morgan who mumbled something which sounded like "close enough" before continuing his search of himself. I bent forward to pick the lock quickly and moved to the next cell, not waiting for the scholar to step out, we had time to question him later.

The next cell held a bedraggled man in richly made merchants clothing, the clothes hung off him at the shoulder, he looked a little portly but it was obvious that he had lost a fair amount of weight during his incarceration, in his hand he held a roughly made wooden cup, he had been dragging the cup across the bars of his cell causing a rattling sound, his eyes looked pitifully dull and the stench that rolled off him made my head reel, I swiftly unlocked his cell and moved to the final occupied cell.

Roe stood by the bars gazing at the shifter woman who stood on the other side, she too stood defiantly and there passed a look of recognition and understanding between Roe and the woman, did he know her? I gestured to Roe about the lock and he stepped aside to allow me to unlock it, this door had added locks to the metal frame, clearly this woman was considered a threat to the captors and had kept her as securely locked as possible. The final lock was giving me quite a lot of trouble, for no matter how I moved my picks it would not open, I was all for ripping the door from its frame when I heard a soft jangling sound by my head, I turned to find Captain Morgan standing over me with a set of keys in his outstretched hand

"Lock pickin be a noble craft miss but I think these work just as well" I went red in the face and was sorely tempted to break his remaining arm, muttering to myself I took the keys, practically snatching them from his hand and unlocked the last lock. The shifter stepped out, never taking her eyes from Roe, who stepped aside and gestured to the door, he led the three prisoners upstairs, I assumed it was to find them food and to allow them to clean themselves, the merchant stumbled often and Roe helped him to climb the stairs.

I looked into the other rooms of the large chamber, there were sleeping quarters for about a dozen kobolds in one room, in another there was a single bed and a desk on which was pilled a great number of books and scrolls, this room must belong to a mage of some sort I thought, the book strewn desk brought back memories of my fathers desk, which I remembered was always piled with notices and breeding manuals, and occasionally there were vast star-charts unrolled and held in place at the corners with large tomes of astronomy.

The final room was richly decorated and held a large ornate bed, there was also a kobold tied to a chair, a rag stuffed into his mouth, when he saw me he began to writhe and spit muffled words that could not be polite, his face contorted with rage straining at his bonds. Captain Morgan appeared beside me once again grinning, I recognised that grin from the room upstairs and had no desire to watch the kobolds interrogation if the captain was leading the questions.

I decided to have a quick look in the secret throne room, it was empty save for a few tables and empty glass cases used to display items which Tordek and Ashley were currently packing into wooden crates, finding nothing of immediate interest I wandered into the main room, Ari and Grissen were piling the bodies of the fallen kobolds and goblins in the sleeping quarters, Ari strained under the weight of one kobold and I offered my assistance, once this was done most of the party went to see how the kobold was faring against Captain Morgan. I went upstairs to see how the prisoners were doing, a rich aroma of cooking vegetables reached my nose and I wandered to the kitchen where the three captives and Roe were sat eating a bowl of hastily prepared broth, the merchant had already finished his first bowl and rose to refill his bowl.

Roe was talking animatedly with the shifter who was introduced as Minara Storm-strike, a woman of "free sailing" as she put it, she had been attacked by the kobolds and goblins and dragged here after they failed to kill her, she recalled that they had sunk her vessel as they sailed back to the island, the venom in her words was understandable, to a sailor, a ship is more than a job or means of transport it is a home.

The merchant was a man named Stephan D'Arian who had been kidnapped from the ship he had chartered to sail him to Sharn, he could not say how long he had been in the cells but from the look of his shaggy beard it may have been several weeks, Minara recalled about a month in the cells whilst William assumed roughly a week maybe two. I made a mention of the spring outside, to which Minara took an instant interest and set off to clean herself of the stench of the cells, as she passed by I looked at her closely, she had thick side burns on her face and was strongly built with lean muscles, rough hands from the years at sea and eyes of the clearest blue I had ever seen. I am unsure what makes an attractive shifter but she wasn't unattractive and looking at Roe I got the distinct impression he thought she was beautiful, he was being very observant of her dangerously graceful walk, she looked at ease yet I got the feeling she would be ready for anything.

Grissen called all to attention that it would be ideal that we head back to Sharn, this announcement was met with approval all around and we then set to the task of moving our cargo across land to our waiting ship, Captain Sillone simply raised a beautifully plucked brow at our newly acquired hoard and Capstan was only too happy to help with the loading, fine by me, it hadn't been an easy trek over a good three miles of rugged terrain, and Kulali had chosen to wail for dismount in the most untimely manor, suddenly the weight of having an animal companion was all to apparent, this small creature would rely entirely on me for food, shelter, affection. It had been so long since I had been in an animals constant presence, not since Thowra…

I shook my head and laughingly chased Kulali who approved very much of my game to run in front and for him to find me, it proved most useful in getting him on board as the sight of the strange "tree" as I saw in his mind was rather frightening, but by turning the affair into a game he went quietly.

That evening as we sailed home on a good strong current and favourable breeze Lucien showed me the sacred ritual which would join my spirit with that of the wolverine I had taken as my companion, Kulali didn't seem at all fazed by the event but sat playing with his tail the whole while I chanted ancient words and swayed to the sound of natures heartbeat, or so I thought, I knew then that my training into the druid ways was very little and that I really knew nothing of being a druid, just as I knew nothing of being a ninja. I decided then that I would seek knowledge and improve my training, I would learn more of druid power, more of ninja stealth, and if the people here on this vessel were my ticket to doing this then so be it. I would start in the morning by asking for training from my colleagues, for the rest of the night though, I would curl up content beside my wolverine, feather and fur, side by side.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke to the sound of clashing steel, We were under attack! I rushed from the room scooping up my bow and a handul of arrows and barrelled onto the deck, rolling and stringing my bow in one swift combined movement, sighted and . . .

I dropped my bow when I saw them, Grissen and Roe sparing in the early morning light, each were shirtless but fresh, both dancing gracefully across deck swinging their weapons as though they were made of paper, Grissen's face was lit with joy as he twirled and spun, the light glinting from his sword, Roe was no different, each taking measure of the other yet enjoying themselves immensely.

"they're rather good aren't they?" whispered a voice beside me, startled I swirled and loosened my arrow, thankfully the shot went wide and landed harmlessly into the sea, Ashley quickly disarmed me of my bow and the dagger I had instinctively drawn, I was keenly aware of how hot his skin was against mine as he laid a restraining, though not pressured, hand upon my arm, "and a good morning to you too" he said, "and how are we today?" Fabulous I thought, absolutely marvellous. Blushed crimson to my ears, though whether it was because I had just shot at him or because he was now pressed bodily against me in all his manly glory I could not tell, a faint snuffling at my feet brought me to my senses, I looked down to see Kulali attacking the straps of Ashley's boots, Ashley bent to pick him up and I breathed a small sigh of relief as my personal space gained a few inches

"Sorry" I said, "about the arrow" I motioned sheepishly, Ashley merely shrugged his muscular shoulders and told me not to worry about it, that I was not the first person to shoot at him, nor did he expect me to be the last, Kulali was content in Ashley's arms to chew on the man's corded pendant and bark occasionally, chew, food, oh he must be hungry! I decided to go in search of food in the kitchen and bumped into Ari asleep at the stove, arms draped over a bucket and mop, bless. Not wanting to disturb the young, or assumedly young changeling I snuck out a few shreds of slightly salted beef, washing as much salt as I could from the meat before taking it upstairs. As I fed Kulali the Captain came across deck to speak with me about Ari, did I feel the boy could be trusted and what were my thoughts about sending the boy away once we reached shore, I answered truthfully that to my knowledge the boy was not dangerous and had not harmed anyone in the fights upon the island, had simple defended himself and had shown no odd behaviour which would suggest malicious intent, besides, I thought to myself, Ashley seemed sure of spotting anything of that nature with his "all knowing, all seeing" gaze. I did not tell the captain that I had come to like the youngster as I feared this may entitle her to assume I had been clouded in my judgement of his character. It was decided, Ari could remain on board as long as shifting was kept to a minimum. Excellent.

It took longer getting back to Sharn than it had to get to the island chain, a change in currents had been the explanation, but there were no further incursions so the trip was a pleasant one, I decided to learn a little more of sailing and Capstan took as my tutor with great pleasure, I suppose when one takes orders all their life it is a change to find that someone is willing to take yours. I spent my time learning the different knots and what they were used for, some I knew already having had small boats at home on the lake, others were new and I felt a slight shudder as each was introduced, I found myself thinking how such knots could be used to hold a prisoner, or to set a trap, really creepy.

We pulled into the docks to find the hooded figure of Iriana waiting for us, I later learned that Grissen had sent Alvina ahead of our arrival. We were all quickly ushered into a set of waiting carriages and driven to the university, our belongings were kept aboard ship but our scavenged cargo was unloaded and brought along, Grissen held the Schema wrapped in a rich cloth, I got the impression he wouldn't part with it until he had received payment, smart business move, unless your partner was one spell caster of unknown power, hmmm, I seem to find myself in with all kinds of crowds these days.


	13. Chapter 13

The university was a splendid sight, great towers rose everywhere as they did all over Sharn but seemed to bow with the weight of knowledge that was kept inside their walls, the university gates, huge, cast iron and beautifully decorated swung open at our approach and we found ourselves in the main courtyard.

I let out a sound of wonder at the precise perfect gardens and stone fountains, I saw many bird species on the grounds, some incredibly rare varieties, and the trees that towered over with full bloom of blossom, seemingly as tall as the towers themselves. Grissen who sat opposite raised a brow, clearly amused I had not been within the university grounds before, Ashley had a thoughtful look as he took in a particularly beautiful statue of an angelic figure. Ah yes, angels, they are said to be the form of humans with great feathered wings that carry them upon the wind, they are the epitome of beauty and good, the wistful look on Ashley's face suggested he may wish a meeting with an angel, indeed the statue he studied was of the most beautiful womanly figure I had seen.

Lucien strangely did not seem to take in the beauty nor the tranquillity of the grounds, strange I thought, for a druid he wasn't particularly attuned to his natural side, though I had seen fire fly from him so knew he could work magic, perhaps his magic was not druidic but something else, wizard perhaps, he had been rather pleased at the gold we had found, a mage trait, as I knew spells were pricy and much sought after, he who had the most gold had the better spells, but it did not explain his animal companion nor his knowledge of the binding ritual, he must dabble in both, still I found his lack of wonder slightly chilling, as though he were empty of beauty, in that moment I felt pity for him, little did I know I was soon to learn more of Lucien and his magical habits.

The group were led into the great hall and there the wonder continued with great tall pillars of marble and glass, semiprecious stones raw in the elemental stones laid into the brickwork, the whole place screamed powerful magic, the ceiling was covered in art of the local flora and fauna and I was so engrossed in that ceiling that I did not notice the group had turned down a passage on the right, it was Ari who came to find me later, still awed by that ceiling, in the following days I would visit the university often and lay outstretched staring up. Rejoined with the group I sat in the chair appointed to me and waited for Iriana to begin.

"Adventurers" she began "For adventurers you now are, may I offer my thanks for your recovery of the artefact and for this I give you your payment" at her words a man came into the room with a trolley, upon which sat a mound covered in cloth, the cloth was removed to reveal a glittering pile of gold, both Lucien and the old sea captain leaned closer, all but drooling. " I trust this is sufficient for your services" she continued, " However, I have also heard of your exploits regarding a band of privateers who have, for number of years now, been pillaging ships of their cargo and leaving few, if any, survivors. For this service I have arranged a more fitting payment, though I also understand that the local reporters are eager to interview you on the subject, may I ask that you do not reveal who sent you on your quest, that is of course if you wish to make you exploits public."

The general aura of the room suggested that perhaps it would be better to keep our identities a secret, Tordek made a half hearted grumble that popularity was good for women though I certainly didn't want my location known, it was Grissen that pointed out the flaw in our agreement

"I'm afraid the decision to advertise our exploits will already have been taken" This raised several raised eyebrows, Grissen continued, "our good friend Mr Songseeker, will no doubt be out there as we speak, the chance to create a story in song of this would be far too great for him to resist" DAMN

Simultaneously myself and Ashley rose from the table, though he was far more graceful in his departure, we both rushed at speed from the room, our thoughts no longer on rewards and payment but on getting to the pansy pretty boy before he ruined everything.

I arrived on the docks, exhausted and panting heavily, there was indeed a crowd gathered around the changeling on the boarding plank of the wave-sprint, a gnome in particular scribbled enthusiastically in a note book whilst trying to jump up around the other journalists, for journalists they were, to hear the story, everyone else had their whole attention on Roe, and how he held it. In the late evening light stood with a strong breeze blowing through his golden hair, he was talking animatedly every fibre of his being sprung to the story he wove around his audience and they were captivated

"He hasn't mentioned you" said Ashley at my side, I jumped, how does he do that? Part of me knew he would be here having run ahead of me earlier but still…

"He has only told the story of the adventurers, he has said that they are heroes which will return when they are most needed and that the needy will know where to find them" he laughed then, the sound rich and flowing, damn, everything about this guy was beautiful, I blushed and kept my gaze firmly on the scene in front of me, heroes, sure, whatever he said.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a full week after the voyage before Iriana came to see me, not that had she wanted to see me before hand would she have found me, but given that I would probably be staying in Sharn for some time I decided it would be a good idea to at least look like I was a normal human being, and so rented a small set of rooms above a tavern in the Daylon quarter, the area was constantly changing as people didn't stay around for very long, it was sometimes called the "Wanderers Rest" The perfect place for me to stay as no-one would be around long enough to try to get to know me.

The landlady was a respectable human who had taken a unique view on the world, she would turn no-one away simply for being different or evil or angelic, she kept her rooms simply but clean and did not charge extortionately, she had but one rule, that everyone under her roof treated each other with the same respect she had shown them. I had found this an unusual request as surely people could treat others kindly? I was given a wonderful demonstration on evening when a demon came to stay, horns and all, the aura of evil and death clung to him and oozed from every pore, and yet he was sat with a paladin talking and joking as if old friends, two men who should be enemies, I have since seen many unusual dinner partners sat side by side.

My set of rooms consisted of a bedroom furnished with a simple wooden bed and storage chest, a separate bathroom I did not need to share, though the privilege had cost me extra, it had a simple shower mechanism where a tank was filled with water, the tank was heated and then hot water was run out into a cascade of water, a wonderful invention and my favourite aspect of the city, these showers took up less space and were quicker and easier to run than the long baths from home, though the city boasted a great many public bath houses, indeed my lodgings had a small bath which was kept permanently hot by a water elemental, so the long soakings I was used to was never far away. My third and final room was a simple sitting room for entertaining guests, a set of simple lounge chairs and hearth rug was all that furnished the room.

Today Iriana sat by the window watching me, she seemed very out of place in the small lodgings dressed in rich forest greens sitting regally, adding class to the tiny room. I was keenly aware how ragged I must look to her in my loosely fitting blouses and baggy denims, though she knew as well as I did that beneath my folded exterior I wore a tight bodice top filled with knives, the most dangerous weapon was one your opponent was not expecting. The only other addition to the room was the wicker basket by the fire which currently contained a tiny ball of moving fur, Kulali fast asleep, another bonus of the lodgings, I was allowed to keep animals.

Iriana sighed as she watched me stare out the window, "you do know why I'm here don't you?" she asked

"Of course" I said, not daring to look at her "you've come to tell me that you cant fix me, that I will always be a human by day and a raven by night" I turned to stare at her "That is why you have come isn't it?" she sighed again

"Yes Ravena" she said "I haven't been able to break your spell, don't know how" the admission caught me off guard, Iriana was a powerful woman with a lot of resources at her fingertips, how could she not know, and I asked as such "The magic that was used is not one we know about, indeed it hardly even shows as magic, your shifting appears to the average caster to be completely natural, indeed even the flow between forms is so seamless that it looks as if you are half and half" she shook her head and continued "I don't know of any magic which will let you change forms like that, it simply doesn't exist to us, we have no experience of your phenomenon" I got the impression that my condition was unnerving to her, great, just what I needed, a powerful sorceress to be afraid of me, well in reality she was afraid of the man who did this to me, that made two of us.

Kulali by the fire stirred and snuffled breaking the long silence I didn't realise had set in, he yawned and stretched before ambling over to Iriana, his chocolate gaze set her to smile before pulling him onto her lap where he promptly fell asleep again, Little Traitor. Iriana stoked his fur absentmindedly as she continued.

"I'm afraid I cannot break it" she repeated "Although. . ." she murmured, I was instantly alert, an _although_ sounded like a _maybe_ and a _maybe_ to me sounded like _hope_ , I sat fidgeting trying desperately to stay still and quiet so as not to break her concentration, "yes" she murmured "that might just help. . ." she turned to me then and smiled, "give me another week Ravena and I may have something of use to help", she carefully rose, scooping up Kulali in her arms setting him gently in his basket, a soft snuffling sound before his gentle snoring continued.

"One week?" I asked, trying to keep the hope from my voice, Iriana glanced at me before turning her face to the window

"One Week" she said, she let herself out, I sat in my room considering her words, _It simply doesn't exist_ she had said, I clenched my hands together and prayed.

The next day I opted to assist my landlady carry the groceries, she had quite an order to fill and much of the day was spent moving from one vendor to the next, filling baskets and bags, even Kulali carried a basket in his mouth, a small wicket basket of yarn, nice and light, he held his head so proudly at being able to help, but as the day wore on he soon tired and he and his basket were yet another item I had to carry. The larger and heavier orders were organised to be delivered that evening, I rarely went out into the city, the concrete and steel was too far from the green fields and forests I knew as home for me to be comfortable, but everywhere I went here there were reminders, flower boxes in windows, horses, even the occasional tree that stood in the market square, some natural life, something green and growing.

Ms Satyri ordered yet more meat from a vendor and placed it in baskets piled around me, m arms were already aching, was it that she was buying so much because I was here to help or did she usually carry this much by herself? I took a closer look at my landlady, she was a stout woman, no taller than 4 foot nine, taller than a dwarf, but small enough to be confused as one if there was no nearby comparison, she was a round lady too, the kind of figure one would better describe as cuddly so as not to hurt her feelings, her steel grey hair was always down and she had the rosy cheeks of a woman half her age, her eyes were a little strange though, older and yet younger at the same time, like she had seen everything in the world before. Another wrapped package was placed in my basket, the woven wood now cutting into my arms slightly.

"Ms Satyri?" I asked, unable to keep my curiosity to myself "Do you usually buy so much food? Who helps you to carry it all?" The little woman simply turned to me with a smile, "Oh no-one most of the time, but occasionally I get a few helpers from my lodgers, it's usually the ones you least expect as well" she chuckled a little "I wouldn't worry too much about me, I'm a lot stronger than I look you know" she winked at me before shuffling on to the next vendor.

This vendor was a dressmaker, I had to blink twice before I could believe my eyes, Ms Satyri was behind the counter but yet . . .were they twins? The two women chuckled at my confused expression then discussed measurements of different materials

"Ravena dear" one of them asked, I honestly couldn't tell you which one so closely did they look alike.

"Umm . .Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to take the items back to the lodge for me, it seems I'll be a while here, also the wine merchant delivery is due before sunset and I need someone to be there when it arrives" I nodded and left the two little ladies to their chatter, it wasn't long before I was back at the lodge, in the doorway there stood a figure, the light behind him hiding his features, Kulali stirred in his resting place, almost dislodging items as he jumped down, he stretched and yawned then sniffed, his head up and tongue out he moved towards the figure in a happy bounce, I tensed and made ready to move forward, but the figure turned in the doorway and let the light shine over him, Ashley? What was he doing here?, he bent to scoop up the yapping furball, and fussed him silently

"A little bird told me I might find you here" he said, the very sound of his voice melting my insides _stupid hormones_.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before moving around him into the lodge kitchens, some of the weight lifted from my back, I turned to see Ashley helping to remove the loads

"I'm looking for a place to stay and heard that you were here so thought I'd come see if there was any space" _Any space!?_ I blushed hugely and had to turn to hide my face from him "Is the landlady around? I'd like to ask her what her rates are" he continued, _Oh . . Space . . as in a room_ I mentally slapped myself

"She's due back a little later this evening" I said, "I think there's a spare suit left, it's small but a good price, though it's next door to the troll so I can't guarantee you'll get much sleep, he snores horribly" I said, Ashley smiled at me, another blush crept up _Damn it why does this guy have to be so handsome!_ I packed away the goods, so I wasn't sure where they were suppose to go but I figured that as long as they were somewhere Ms Satyri could re-arrange things when she got back .

A loud knock told me the wine merchant was there, was it nearly sun set already, I opened the door, sure enough there were two young men moving large barrels of wine and mead to the doorway, both men straining and sweating, the barrels were as high as my hip and round too, I began trying to move one into the wine cellar, damn it this thing was HEAVY! All I succeeded in doing was moving over the threshold and I was already tired, Ashley chuckled at me a moment before moving forward, he gripped either side of the barrel and lifted it as easily as if it had been empty

"So where am I putting this thing anyway?" he asked, I was so speechless all I could do was point, he was that strong? But he was so, so , so cute. I mean not cute, well yes cute but he wasn't exactly made of muscle, though what he had was nice and that but he was _That's it you've lost it!_ I snapped out of myself just long enough to sign the order form and to check that every barrel had been delivered, no sooner had the delivery men gone did I feel the usual tingling beneath my skin that signalled my change, by the time Ashley had finished moving the barrels I was perched on the back of the chair sulking, I needed to be rid of this curse.


End file.
